


Грустные песни про кибербессмертие

by mr_wright



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_wright/pseuds/mr_wright
Summary: Дэвид Шариф не вернулся с Панхеи, но дело его живет. К сожалению для некоторых.





	Грустные песни про кибербессмертие

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. АУ, в котором Шариф не вернулся с Панхеи  
> 2\. Автор исходит из презумпции, что у Притчарда также есть аугментации

Все началось со звонка Притчарда в летний вечер, когда по телевизору шел бейсбол, а не новости про стычки и происшествия. Теплый ветер доносил запахи из ближайшей пекарни, и могло показаться, что холодные волны Ледовитого океана существовали только на картинках. В тот вечер, когда он впервые за долгое время смог надеть майку «Шариф Индастриз» — одну из немногих вещей, которые ему удалось спасти из его юридической мясорубки вокруг его детройтской квартиры. Эмблема компании на ней слегка выцвела и потемнела, но босс, скорее всего, все равно бы оценил. Дженсену на секунду показалось, что он почувствовал похлопывание холодной железной руки по плечу — и, решительно встряхнув головой, отогнал наваждение. То, что сегодня он смирился с очередной страницей своего прошлого — что начинало входить в дурную привычку — не значило, что он был готов его ворошить.

Звонок застал его врасплох — и он нажал «ответить» скорее машинально, нежели из искреннего желания узнать, что спустя столько времени понадобилось от него любезному Френсису Венделлу Притчарду.

— Я по поводу Шарифа, — сразу начал тот вместо привычных приветственных колкостей, словно надеясь, что это заставит Дженсена не отключить связь немедленно.

— В таком случае, ты не по адресу, — Дженсен равнодушно пожал плечами. Ему было все равно, какие дела могли остаться у благополучно перешедшей в руки «Тай Юн» «Шариф Индастриз» — это его перестало касаться с тех пор, как он попрощался с Дэвидом Шарифом на ледяной Панхее.

— Я понимаю, что у вас в свое время были определенные… недопонимания, — в голосе Френсиса слышался укор, на что Дженсен выразительно поднял бровь.

— Недопонимания были у нас с тобой, Френсис. А с Шарифом…

«А что, собственно, с Шарифом?» — невольно задался он вопросом, о котором в свое время собирался лишний раз не задумываться — чтобы легче спалось в одиночестве оплаченной деньгами корпорации детройтской квартиры, чтобы это не вставало на пути его расследования, чтобы можно было смотреть в глаза начальнику и удерживаться от того, чтобы разбить ему лицо, как все те зеркала в ванной. Он услышал от него извинения лишь тогда, в пропитанной отчаянием и безумием комнатке на Панхее — но, глядя в его глаза, не увидел ни толики сожаления. Такие глаза были у Кубрика, когда тот в попытке принести хозяину газету разбил его любимую кружку, которую Дженсену подарили в полицейском управлении. Непонимание, что он сделал не так, когда хотел как лучше.

— В общем, тебе придется справляться самому, — заключил Фрэнк, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Ну разумеется. Секунду, подожди, пока я поставлю себе лучшие боевые аугментации, ах, да, у нас же больше нет «Шариф Индастриз», — голос Фрэнка сочился не сколько желчью, сколько злостью.

Наверно, для Фрэнка корпорация значила чуть больше, чем для него, учитывая, сколько тот в ней проработал — и то, что Шариф в свое время вытащил его из тюрьмы. Впрочем, это были личные счеты Притчарда, которые тому предстояло закрывать самостоятельно.

— Никогда бы не заподозрил тебя в корпоративной преданности, Фрэнсис, но, в любом случае, не думаю, что я что-то еще должен Шарифу, — вслух сказал Дженсен.

— Быть может, но, если память не изменяет, ты еще должен мне, — помедлив, отозвался Притчард.

Дженсен вздохнул. Да, он действительно сказал тогда в Детройте, что теперь должен Фрэнсису — в тот момент ему и нечем больше было отплатить бывшему коллеге за помощь в бегстве с Аляски. И вот уже по этому счету он чувствовал себя обязанным заплатить.

— Что тебе нужно? — глухо спросил он.

— В Австрии, в Вене — не делай такое лицо, всего четыре часа от тебя, — находится банк, в котором у Шарифа была ячейка. Он там оставил что-то для меня — подозреваю, что данные. Судя по тому, сколько времени прошло, администратор наследства со мной связываться не собирается, а, учитывая мое положение, я не то чтобы могу позволить себе отправиться в суд. Особенно принимая во внимание то, что я воспользовался удаленным доступом к его компьютеру, чтобы вообще узнать о том, что я упомянут в завещании, — Фрэнсис презрительно фыркнул. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты достал мне эти данные или что там он мне оставил. Надеюсь, что не акции «Шариф Индастриз», это было бы мило, но совершенно бесполезно.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ограбил для тебя банк? — Дженсен с трудом подавил вздох. Да, именно этого ему сейчас не хватало — рискнуть своей службой в ОГ29. Вот именно этого — опять разбираться в проблемах, которые оставил после себя Шариф. «И почему Фрэнсис не мог хоть раз позвонить просто так», — рассеянно подумал он, садясь за компьютер покупать билеты до Вены. Если он выедет сегодня ночью, то успеет к открытию банка, а к середине дня — на работу, и по пути успеет придумать отговорку для Миллера, почему он опять не в штабе. Если его не арестуют прямо там, на месте.

Вена встретила его холодным дождем и еще большим количеством настороженных взглядов прохожих, чем в Праге — видимо, сказывалось отсутствие гетто для аугментированных внутри города. Впрочем, это было не так уж и плохо, решил для себя он, трясясь в вагоне метро — возможно, и сотрудники банка будут так пристально смотреть на его аугментации, что не обратят особого внимания на поддельную электронную доверенность. Конечно, у Притчарда был солидный опыт в не слишком законных операциях, — о чем он не преминул напомнить с некоторой гордостью — но тем не менее, напомнил себе Дженсен, его все же когда-то поймали. Он устало поправил галстук. Сейчас ему требовалось все его очарование — или, точнее, все возможности социального корректора — чтобы сойти за респектабельного юриста какой-нибудь американской фирмы.

Сотрудница банка удовлетворенно кивнула, проверяя его доверенность, и покосилась на него с некоторым сочувствием — что объяснялось шрамами у нее на лбу, скорее всего, от удаленного после Инцидента какого-нибудь импланта.

— Я провожу вас в хранилище, — улыбнулась ему она. — Однако в связи с усилением мер безопасности мы не можем позволить клиентам по доверенности ничего забирать из ячейки, если вы не можете подтвердить, что ваш доверитель недееспособен. Надеюсь, вы поймете.

— Разумеется, — вымученно улыбнулся Дженсен, проходя через сканеры на входе в хранилище и чертыхаясь про себя.

— Тогда прошу, — сотрудница с трудом толкнула тяжелую дверь хранилища, пропуская его внутрь.

— Ну отлично, — пробормотал Дженсен, доставая из открытой для него ячейки датапад. Все же Притчард был прав — что бы Шариф ему ни оставил, оно было в электронной форме. Что несколько облегчало задачу.

Конечно, он ненавидел быть живой флэшкой — и поэтому терпеть не мог, когда Притчард присылал ему по инфолинку карты — но другого выхода у него не оставалось. Когда система авторизации наконец подалась после нескольких попыток взлома, он со вздохом выбрал опцию копирования и пересылки — и приготовился к противному ощущению появления чужеродной информации в мозгу.

Это было еще хуже, чем он думал. Он пошатнулся под напором шквала данных, машинально пытаясь нащупать кнопку отмены на датападе, безуспешно пытаясь перезапустить беспорядочно выключающиеся глазные аугментации. А затем его накрыла темнота.

И когда он очнулся, прошлое смотрело ему в лицо.

***

— Я говорю вам, он опасен, — Макриди оперся на заваленный бумагами стол начальника.

Миллер поднял усталые глаза от документов.

— Да, я вас услышал. Неоднократно, — произнес он с плохо скрываемым раздражением в голосе. — И что, по-вашему, я должен сейчас отправиться на ковер к Мандерли и сообщить ему, что агент, которого я принял в отряд и который показывал себя идеально на всех заданиях, должен быть немедленно уволен, потому что его лицо кое-кого раздражает? Какие у вас есть реальные доказательства того, что он опасен?

— Сами посмотрите, — мрачно откликнулся Макриди, глядя сквозь прозрачную стену офиса куда-то в коридор.

Миллер со вздохом поднялся с места и выглянул из-за его плеча. В коридоре агент Дженсен отшатнулся от стены, затем отмахнулся от проходящей мимо агента Ардженто и принялся в чем-то убеждать дверь кабинета Чанга.

— А вы мне не верили, — торжествующе проговорил Макриди, хотя в его глазах читалось беспокойство. — У него начинается то же, что случилось тогда со всеми железками во время Инцидента. И, вы понимаете, — его рука рефлекторно дернулась к кобуре на поясе, — если надо, я его остановлю, но не хотелось бы до этого доводить.

— Принято, — Миллер, отвернувшись, нажал на кнопку затемнения стекол своего офиса.

Тем же вечером он стучался в дверь квартиры Дженсена, из-за которой раздавался приглушенный голос ее обладателя, снова с кем-то спорившего — и Миллер тоже поймал себя на том, что рука потянулась к пистолету. Он заставил себя ее опустить. В конце концов, пистолет вряд ли его спасет, если дело дойдет до конфликта. Он терпеть не мог работать с людьми — да и, в конце концов, его работа никогда этого не предполагала — но единственной альтернативой было мутить воду заполнением бесконечных заявлений и объяснений начальству, почему нового агента сразу отправляют на медицинское освидетельствование. Учитывая, что интерполовское удостоверение, кажется, был единственным, что спасало Дженсена от того, чтобы попасть в Утулек, швырять его на растерзание начальству — которое будет только радо избавиться от аугментированного агента — было несколько неправильно.

Наконец дверь открылась, и Дженсен появился на пороге — растрепанный, бледный, в мятой футболке.

— Вы в порядке? — наконец поинтересовался Миллер, когда молчание совсем затянулось.

— Не знал, что вы теперь ходите по домам, доктор, — хмыкнул Дженсен. — Проходите, — он махнул рукой в пространство, словно отстраняя навязчивого собеседника, и пропустил начальника внутрь. — Чем обязан?

Миллер опустился на стул в гостиной, в которой все выглядело так, словно хозяина квартиры давно не было дома — окна были покрыты тонким налетом грязи, газета двухнедельной давности была брошена поверх наполовину разобранных часов, из стоявшей на столе кружки пахло прокисшим кофе. Только вот хозяин стоял сейчас прямо перед ним и, видимо, терпеливо ожидал, когда он заговорит.

— Я не буду ходить вокруг да около, Дженсен, — со вздохом начал Миллер, поняв, что более обтекаемо сформулировать вопрос не получится — да и устал он от расплывчатых формулировок что от начальства, что от подчиненных, что от семьи. — Последнее время вы ведете себя откровенно странно. Решил узнать в чем дело, подальше от лишних ушей.

— Подальше, значит, — в голосе Дженсена слышались нотки иронии — но на этот раз какой-то отчаянной, виселичной иронии, которую раньше Миллер за ним не замечал. — Но да что со мной не так?

— Ведете себя так, словно у вас демоны за спиной, и разговариваете сам с собой, — Миллер пожал плечами. — Люди начали задавать мне вопросы. И, признаться, я даже не уверен, что мне стоит на них отвечать.

Он вопросительно глянул на Дженсена, но на этот раз не увидел ни проблеска эмоции на безразличном лице — кроме хорошо знакомой безразличной усталости, которую он все чаще встречал в зеркале.

— Я не собираюсь вас гнать из отряда без суда и следствия, — уже более мягко добавил он, снова не дождавшись ответа. — Возможно, вам просто нужна… — он проглотил горькое слово «помощь», поперхнувшись и кашлянув. — Беседа с психологом?

— Нафиг психологов, — резко сказал Дженсен, садясь на стул напротив.

— Нафиг, — помедлив, согласился Миллер. Что ж, следовало попытаться.

— Да, у меня сейчас некоторые сложности. В отношениях, — неожиданно заговорил Дженсен, смотря куда-то в сторону. — Простите, босс, — сказал он, тоже словно поперхнувшись последним словом.

— Думаю, я в состоянии это понять, — помедлив, проговорил Миллер, подавляя тяжелый вздох. — Однако если это будет мешать вашей работе…

— Не будет, — отрезал Дженсен. — Я улажу это в ближайшее время.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что наконец согласен? — раздался голос у него за спиной, и Дженсену стоило огромных усилий, чтобы не обернуться. Хотя последнее время он начал привыкать.

— Нет, это значит, что я отправлюсь к Коллеру, чтобы он вычистил вас из моей головы, — резко ответил он, когда дверь за Миллером наконец закрылась.

Призрачные черты Дэвида Шарифа, парившего над диваном, исказило выражение непонимания и обиды — но за те дни, что прошли со злосчастного ограбления банка, он устал щадить чувства начальника. «Не начальника», — поправил он себя мысленно. Всего лишь кучке строк кода, написанных самим Шарифом с товарищами еще во время учебы в МИТе, а затем доработанной и жившей на его компьютере. А потом попавшую на датапад в банковскую ячейку и хранившуюся там до тех пор, пока Притчарду не приспичило добыть эти данные — а теперь живущей в голове у Дженсена, спасибо большое им всем.

Тогда, в Австрии, когда прошло первое удивление, Дженсен даже проникся было к нему сочувствием. Тот так переживал, узнав, что он — не он, его реальный прототип — не вернулся с Панхеи, что он не сможет продолжать работу, что «Шариф Индастриз» больше нет. А где-то через неделю для Дженсена общество его прошлого, возникающего в произвольное время суток за спиной, стало невыносимым.

— Адам, сынок, послушай меня, — призрачный Шариф оказался прямо перед ним, буравя взглядом блеклых голографических глаз — и отогнать наваждение, что они снова в его офисе «Шариф Индастриз», стало практически невозможно. — Нам надо работать вместе.

— Вместе — не значит, что вы получите контроль над моими аугментациями, — тихо проговорил Дженсен, усаживаясь на диван. Усталость пересилила в нем отвращение от одной этой мысли. — Мне кажется, вы достаточно меня контролировали в свое время.

— Я не могу работать, когда я…такой, — Шариф кинул презрительный взгляд на свои голографические руки. — Мне нужно чувствовать, что я делаю, своими руками…

— Да, знакомое чувство, — Дженсен почувствовал, как его собственная металлическая рука непроизвольно сжимается в кулак. — Ничего, привык.

— Давай не будем об этом. Что я должен был сделать, бросить тебя умирать? — голограмма Шарифа так привычно раздраженно передернула плечами. — Но сейчас куда более принципиально то, что мы можем достичь куда большего, если не будем тратить время на ругань. Ты ведь хочешь спасти мир как всегда, я видел это в твоей голове. И мы все еще можем это сделать, сынок. Просто дай мне доступ к твоим системам.

Дженсен почувствовал неприятный холодок, словно снова откуда-то повеяло арктическим ветром. «Что ты еще видишь в моей голове?» — вертелся на языке вопрос, но он не был уверен, что хочет услышать это из уст своего бывшего начальника. Точнее — от компьютерной программы, которая им прикидывается.

— Адам, — снова заговорил Шариф, и призрачный волейбольный мячик пролетел сквозь голову Дженсена, растворяясь в стене. — Я тоже хочу спасти этот мир, если ты забыл.

Дженсен слегка скривился.

— Дэвид Шариф, может, в свое время и хотел, — негромко проговорил он. — Но ты — не настоящий Дэвид Шариф. А не более чем просто куча строчек кода, которая считает себя Дэвидом Шарифом.

Ему показалось, что Элиза смотрит на него укоризненно с экрана включенного телевизора, и он отвел взгляд сторону. Он бы хотел, на самом деле, поговорить с ней об этом — может, даже познакомить ее с компьютерным Шарифом, чтобы ей не было так одиноко — но он понятия не имел, как с ней связаться. Он даже не мог быть уверен, что она его помнит — учитывая, что она снова каждый день появлялась на экранах, сообщая последние новости, наверняка, продолжая анализировать информацию для Пик-ТВ, Впрочем, чтобы сделать свой выбор, ему хватало воспоминаний — воспоминаний о дронах на Панхее, лишенных собственной воли и сознания, подчиненных искусственному интеллекту.

— А ты — просто кучка плоти и металла, которая считает себя Адамом Дженсеном, и что с того? — прервал его размышления голос Шарифа. — Так ли ты уверен, что ты — настоящий Адам Дженсен?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Дженсен резко поднял голову, ища глазами полупрозрачный силуэт, но Шариф словно растворился в неверных предрассветных тенях.

Дженсен чиркнул зажигалкой, раскуривая сигарету, и комната наполнилась блеклым горьковатым дымом. Затем он активировал инфолинк — если он правильно помнил привычки Коллера, тот предпочитал работать по ночам.

— Доктор Коллер? — спросил он, пытаясь перебороть непонятно откуда взявшуюся дрожь в голосе. — У вас не найдется времени поболтать со мной завтра?

Конечно, Коллер согласился — хотя, судя по голосу, все же был несколько удивлен. Направляясь к его мастерской по пустынным улицам еще не проснувшейся Праги, Дженсен пытался было заставить себя подумать, как объяснить суть своей проблемы — но в голове после нескольких бессонных ночей было совершенно пусто.

— Для вас, Дженсен, у меня время всегда найдется, даже в пять утра, — стоило ему переступить порог мастерской, поприветствовал его Коллер, не отрываясь от работы над старым потертым протезом. — Хотя, буду честен, не ожидал увидеть вас так скоро. Куда вы опять угодили? Если от вас ничего не отваливается, впрочем, будьте добры подождать пару минут, пока я закончу.

— Разумеется, — Дженсен тяжело опустился на кривоногий стул.

Золотистый свет и протезы повсюду напоминали какую-то дешевую пародию на «Шариф Индастриз» — словно кто-то в одиночку попытался возродить компанию в грязном пражском подвале. Он украдкой огляделся вокруг, но Шарифа видно нигде не было — хотя надеяться на то, что он внял угрозам и исчез, было бы глупо. В конце концов, куда ему было деваться.

— Что вы думаете об искусственном интеллекте, доктор? — нарочито рассеянно спросил он.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я устроил вам тест Войта-Кампфа, Дженсен? — хмыкнул Коллер, не поднимая головы. — Да бросьте, такие вещи лучше не знать. Представляете, каково в один прекрасный день осознать, что ты не личность, а искусственный интеллект? — он усмехнулся. — Но почему вас это заинтересовало?

— У меня много интересов, — осторожно проговорил Дженсен.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что вы не только бьете людей и проламываете стены. Не в обиду, конечно, — торопливо добавил его собеседник. — Впрочем, я мало что в этом смыслю. Хотя, помнится, в начале университетского обучения меня увлекала эта идея. Мы еще тогда собирались после пар и бренчали в гараже грустные песни про кибербессмертие. Забавно, правда?

— Кибербессмертие? — эхом отозвался Дженсен. — Что-то вроде того, что обещают эти сектанты на улицах?

— Загрузить свое сознание в компьютер? — Коллер передернул плечами, из-за чего у него на столе что-то слегка заискрило. — Что-то вроде этого. И оставаться вечно молодым в киберпространстве, вся эта романтика-нейромантика. А потом я осознал, что вместо того, чтобы сохранить свою личность, таким образом ее можно разве что уничтожить. Впрочем, это так, лирика, сомневаюсь, что это будет возможно когда-нибудь в ближайшее время.

— Вы думаете? — вздохнул Дженсен. — А что если наоборот — и аугментированный человек загрузит себе искусственный интеллект?

— Это бы помогло решить проблему огромного количества идиотов вокруг, — хохотнул Коллер. — Встречный вопрос — Дженсен, что вы курите и где мне взять того же? Но да, впрочем, не думаю, что то, о чем вы спрашиваете, возможно. Слишком много данных, слишком большая нагрузка на системы, верный способ перегореть за очень короткий срок. Не считая того, что личности самого человека опять же можно помахать рукой на прощание. Причем чем больше аугментаций, тем быстрее. Нет, возможно, когда-нибудь… Хотя я боюсь того времени, когда это станет возможным.

— Почему боитесь? — спросил Дженсен скорее, чтобы заполнить паузу в разговоре, нежели потому что сейчас его волновало. Перегореть за очень короткий срок, значит.

— Вы это слышали, босс? — негромко спросил он, но ответа не последовало.

— Потому что возможности искусственного интеллекта в сочетании с человеческими эмоциями — страшноватая вещь, не находите? — Коллер наконец положил инструменты и развернулся к Дженсену. — Ну так чем я могу вам помочь, кроме как развлекать вас околонаучными беседами, Дженсен?

— Я бы хотел полную проверку всех моих систем, — устало вздохнул Дженсен, усаживаясь на заляпанное кресло для операций.

— Как я вас и предупреждал, перегрузка, близкая к критической, — Коллер отрицательно покачал головой, отключая бледно-голубой экран у себя за спиной. — Дженсен, я повторяю, вам необходим калибратор нейропластики, иначе вы так долго не протянете.

— Да-да, помню, — вяло откликнулся Дженсен, решив умолчать, что по рекомендации Коллера он отключил несколько аугментаций, чтобы этого избежать. — Как только, так сразу, док.

— Ну-ну, — Коллер проводил его долгим тяжелым взглядом.

Шариф поджидал его дома, почти невидимый в неоновых отсветах экрана телевизора. Дженсен молча опустился рядом, какое-то время бессмысленно глядя в одну точку. Думать становилось все сложнее — не то из-за бессонницы, не то системы и впрямь начинали перегружаться.

— Вы сами все слышали, — он покосился на необычно тихого Шарифа.

— Что слышал? — откликнулся тот, рассеянно подкидывая мячик.

— Наш разговор с Коллером. О том, что если вы не свалите из моей головы, мои замечательные системы вашего производства перегорят вместе со мной, — терпеливо ответил Дженсен.

— Что? Нет. Я ушел, если кто-то не заметил, — возмутился было Шариф. — Что ты сказал, сынок?

— Вы прекрасно слышали, — огрызнулся Дженсен. — Что вы сказали? Вы можете уходить и приходить, оказывается?

На какое-то время повисло неловкое молчание.

— Я достал тебе кое-что, — наконец нарушил тишину Шариф, небрежно махнув рукой. Экран телевизора на секунду погас, а затем на нем возникло размытое изображение с камеры видеонаблюдения. Дженсен непонимающе взглянул на серую, нечеткую картинку — и почувствовал, как наконец-то рассеялась старая тревога.

— Фарида, — выдохнул он.

Шариф посмотрел на него с выражением плохо скрываемого превосходства на лице.

— Где вы это нашли? — живо спросил Дженсен, на секунду забывая про разговор, который он безуспешно пытался начать с боссом. — За какое число этот кадр?

— За сегодняшний, если я не потерялся во времени, — Шариф развел руками. — Можешь не благодарить. Я тоже рад узнать, что у нашей девочки все хорошо.

— Так где вы это нашли? — повторил Дженсен. Радость от того, что Фарида жива, быстро угасла. — Куда вы уходили?

— Памятуя о твоих угрозах, почел за благо убраться на какое-то время, — укоризненным тоном ответил Шариф, словно Дженсен все еще был его подчиненным, плохо выполняющим служебные обязанности. — Через твой вай-фай в сеть, если быть точнее, и шатался там, пока не добрался до этой локальной сети, — проговорил он подавленным голосом и затих.

— Что, побывали в той странной части интернета, которая заставляет потерять веру в человечество? — хмуро откликнулся Дженсен. Он уже было понадеялся, что Шарифу понравится в интернете настолько, что он не захочет возвращаться. Очевидно, зря.

— Даже это не заставит меня потерять веру в человечество, — отмахнулся Шариф. — Дело в том, что… — он встал с дивана, принимаясь яростно мерить шагами комнату. — Черт, Адам, это сложно объяснить, но я перестаю быть собой. Забываю, кто я такой. Как будто становлюсь дурацкой программой для анализа данных, — он раздраженно передернул плечами. — Видимо, мне нужны твои воспоминания обо мне, сынок, чтобы быть собой, ничего тут не поделаешь.

Дженсен молча подошел к окну, за которым уже начинался день, и потянулся в карман за сигаретами.

— Знакомое чувство, — проговорил он, рассеянно глядя куда-то вдаль. Перед глазами стояли стены клиники в Аляске, где он лежал, пытаясь вспомнить, кто он такой и как здесь очутился. Он надеялся, что ему больше никогда не придется переживать это чувство. Потому что он не пожелал бы такого и врагу.

Он посмотрел на своего начальника, продолжавшего бесшумно шагать из угла в угол. «Но с ним все по-другому», — возразил он себе. Он не Дэвид Шариф и никогда им не был, и все, что связывает его с Дэвидом Шарифом — это его, Дженсена, воспоминания. «А ты просто кучка металла и плоти, которая считает себя Адамом Дженсеном», — раздались эхом в его в голове отзвуки предыдущего диалога с начальником.

— Но окружающие помнят меня таким, значит, я и есть Адам Дженсен, — снова возразил он, не обратив внимание, что сказал это вслух.

— Вот именно. Окружающие помнят тебя таким, и это делает тебя тобой, — вторя ему, откликнулся Шариф.

— Черт вас подери, босс, — процедил Дженсен сквозь зубы, чувствуя, как рука непроизвольно сжимается в кулак.

Я не могу так, хочется сказать ему, мы канем в небытие оба, если вы не уйдете, но коридоры клиники в Аляске не уходят, сколько ни зажмуривайся.

— Да нет, думаешь, я сам не понял? — внезапно подал голос Шариф. — Может, я и программа, но не забывай, кто был моим прототипом, сынок. Так что я в состоянии догадаться, что мое присутствие делает с твоими системами. Но уж больно приятно чувствовать себя живым, ты бы знал, — он снова развел руками. — Никогда не чувствовал себя таким, когда жил в компьютере или пылился в датападе. Но да хорошего понемножку, да? Я зашел попрощаться, на самом деле.

— Знаете что? — Дженсен поднял голову. — Тогда попрощайтесь заодно и с Фрэнком, потому что я сейчас звоню ему.

Надо было отдать Фрэнку должное, тот сориентировался быстро. Тогда, после ограбления банка, Дженсену понадобилось куда больше времени, чтобы осознать, что его начальник все еще жив — хотя бы в такой форме — особенно в такой форме. Хотя, справедливости ради, самому начальнику тоже понадобилось какое-то время на то, чтобы осознать свое новое положение. Но молодчине Фрэнку на осознание происходящего потребовались какие-то минут двадцать. Десять — на недоверие и обвинение Дженсена в употреблении нелегальных веществ, пять — на выяснение технических подробностей, еще пять — на дурацкие шутки.

— Спроси его, сколько времени он может нормально находиться в сети? — поинтересовался Фрэнк, словно снова сидя в офисе «Шариф Индастриз», координируя Дженсена на задании. Тот вынужден был признать, что это даже несколько успокаивало.

Дженсен вопросительно покосился на Шарифа, стоявшего у него за спиной.

— Сколько времени прошло между нашим вчерашним разговором и сегодняшним? — хмыкнул тот. — Как видишь, я нашел дорогу назад, но это было близко.

— Двенадцать часов? — вслух предположил Дженсен, вопросительно косясь на Фрэнка.

— Жаль, что в тебя забыли встроить калькулятор, — хмыкнул Фрэнсис, что-то прикидывая. — Тогда я не вижу вашей проблемы. Босс, вы меня слышите? — он несколько неуверенно покосился на пустое пространство за спиной Дженсена.

Шариф кивнул.

— Он тебя слышит, Фрэнсис, — терпеливо пояснил Дженсен. Несмотря на все сильнее застилавшую глаза усталость, он не мог не осознавать нелепость ситуации.

— Босс, почему бы вам не приходить к нам по очереди? — Фрэнк откинулся на спинку своего компьютерного стула. — Так мы не успеем от вас устать, и вы не потеряетесь в сети. Как вам?

— Он по вас скучал, — пояснил Дженсен с еле заметной улыбкой.

— Идите нафиг оба, — отмахнулся Фрэнсис. — Если вы разыщете Фариду, не думаю, что и она вам откажет, учитывая, что вы для нее сделали. Прямо-таки команда Шарифа в сборе, тащите шампанское, — добавил он своим привычным презрительным тоном. — Найдете до меня дорогу, босс? Я бы обсудил с вами кое-что, на самом деле.

Шариф обернулся к Дженсену, и его полупрозрачная улыбка словно погасла.

— Адам, — серьезно проговорил он. — Я не могу второй раз заставлять тебя что-то делать против твоей воли. Так что если ты считаешь, что…

— Поздно спрашивать мое мнение, — пожал плечами Дженсен. — Тем более, мои Розенкранц с Гильденштерном готовы разделить эту участь. Так что идите, но постарайтесь не потеряться. Буду ждать. Если вы не будете лезть в мои разговоры и неожиданно появляться за спиной.

Шариф кивнул и растворился в воздухе.

— Корпоративная преданность, хм? — иронично проговорил Притчард на другом конце видеосвязи.

— Можно сказать и так, — отозвался Дженсен, нажимая на кнопку отключения звонка.

На экране вновь возникла Элиза, монотонно перечисляющая события этой ночи, и ему показалось, что она ему слегка улыбается. Он выключил телевизор и снова подошел к окну. Слова Шарифа продолжали звучать у него в голове, и вот избавиться от них будет уже сложнее, чем от самого искусственного интеллекта. Хотя, впрочем, возможно его начальник поможет ему восстановить пробелы в воспоминаниях, оставшиеся с Аляски. Другое дело, готов ли он был к ним, задал он себе вопрос, вспоминая слова Коллера.

Прага за окном окончательно проснулась, и из близлежащей пекарни снова доносился приятный запах свежевыпеченного хлеба. И он впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя немного живым.

***

— Сэр, — Боб Пейдж возник за спиной у Эверетта бесшумно, словно тень. — Вас должно это заинтересовать, — не дожидаясь реакции наставника, он протянул тому датапад. — Довольно уникальные данные, найденные у покойного Дэрроу. Они представляются полезными для вашего проекта. Разумеется, есть несколько лишних функций, которые нам не нужны, но…

— Прекрасно, прекрасно, — проговорил Эверетт, заглядывая в датапад поверх очков. — Если я правильно понимаю, что это, вам удалось найти прекрасную замену тому, что мы тщетно вылавливали в водах Панхеи, друг мой. Не беспокойтесь, мы теперь знаем, что делать с нежелательными функциями. Это станет прекрасной основой проекту «Дедал».


End file.
